This invention relates to helmets and more particularly to a helmet which includes a fan device in order to move air onto the wearer's face to deter perspiring of the wearer.
One of the uses of the present invention is in relation to a welding helmet. The use of welding helmets during the performing of welding is well known. Such welding helmets include a darkened window glass in the front surface thereof through which the operator is to observe the welding area in order to prevent damage to the operator's eyes due to the high intensity of the welding arc.
This welding arc also creates a high level of heat. This heat has a tendency to cause the operator to perspire, especially if the operator is located in an enclosed environment. The welding helmet itself, because it encloses the operator's head, further adds to the tendency to perspire. Needless to say, it is quite annoying to the operator, who is trying to produce a strong weld, to be hindered by droplets of perspiration which fall into the operator's eyes.
Previously, there have been efforts at designing ventilated welding helmets. However, these welding helmets normally include a complex structure of a fan which is operated through an electrical battery source, such as a conventional electrical storage battery. The operation of the ventilation means is solely through the use of a manually operated switch. Welding is normally a sporadic procedure and does not occur continuously. Therefore, each time the operator momentarily stops the welding procedure and removes his helmet, it is required that the operator manually disengage the ventilating fan. When the operator decides to continue with the welding, the operator is again required to reactivate the fan. This continual deactivation and reactivation of the fan ventilation means within the helmet is undesirable.
There is a need for a welding helmet ventilation device which is automatically activated upon initiating of the welding arc and automatically deactivated upon terminating of the welding arc.
Additionally, other types of helmets have poor ventilation, such as outdoor safety helmets (hard hats) for workman. Workman are required to wear such helmets regardless of ambient temperature conditions. As a result, these helmets are quite uncomfortable and excessive perspiration is most common. There is a need for a simple hard hat ventilation device which would automatically cool the wearer's head while the workman is performing required duties in even the most adverse temperature conditions.